For the greater good
by adenn73
Summary: How far would you go to save the save the universe? Would you die to do it? would you kill? Would you give up your humanity? Your soul? For these mandalorians they'll go farther and farther into the abyss so the universe around them can stay in the light.


Four mandalorian mercenaries lay on a cliff side under camo netting over looking a heavily fortified compound. "What do you think Racin?" the largest of the four asked as he shifted his weight in is black and red beskar'gam. "We'll have to cut the power to the place and their back up sources" one of them in red and gold armor said as he took a closer look at the compound through his microbinoculars built into his helmet.

"There are heavy duty power lines going into the compound from the north." One of them added as he looked at the compound through the optics of his verpine long range blaster. "And the back up is in the small building to the west corner." He continued as he adjusted his optics for shooting at the rage they sat at.

"Ok so what's the plan? Take out the guards and infiltrate the building once the power is out?...and why do you not wear your buy'ce when you snipe Corsa?" the last mando in red armor asked as he took a closer look at the mentioned building with his microbinoculars.

"Because that thing doesn't feel comfortable when I'm sniping." Corsa said pointing his thumb at his helmet that was painted like the area around him.

"quiet both of you. I want to get this done before the storm hits" The one in black and red said indicating the storm building and coming down the mounting range behind them. "now here's what we do. Racin go put enough explosive to take out the poll that holds up the power line and you A'den launch an E.M.P. grenade over the compound wall to take out the generator. Now you all know your jobs so get to it we take the compound in twenty. We've only got about an hour before the storm hits. Now go."

Racin crawled off to go plant the explosives as he was told to. "A'den go watch his back for him." A'den crawled off to follow Racin. "is something bothering you Corsa you been rather quiet this whole time" The one in red and black armor asked after he pulled off his helmet and looked at the brown hair and eyed sniper.

Corsa looked back at the mando in red and black armor, the man's ice blue eyes staring back at him with a serious glare he always had on. "A'den and Racin are only eighteen they are to young and I just don't think this target will be any help to us. That's all."

Sol'yc raised an eyebrow at the statement. He was in his early twenties as was Corsa, but he was bigger and stronger then Corsa and had more combat experience. Sol'yc scratched his sandy blond hair for a bit then replied "we were younger then they were..and this target is the only one that isn't dead or imprisoned that has the information we seek, also…."

Sol'yc was going to continue with explanation but was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from his helmet. Putting the helmet on he spoke into the helmets mike. "Yes what is it?" "We're waiting for you by the south west corner." A'den replied. "Understood I'm on my way, we're set to go on my mark…..just make sure that our asset is ready to move." Sol'yc said then crawled off to join A'den and Racin.

Corsa knew what was meant by that. Closing his eyes he reached out with the force and began searching for familiar presence of a force user. The first one he found was Sol'yc his presence in the force was like touching a block of frozen carbonite, cold and joyless. The other one he found was in the compound near the target. He reached out to it with a warm and gentle touch which the presence returned. As they touched he taught that word home, which caused the presence to get warmer. He broke contact and started picking out his targets and the order he'd start with. "All set to go." He said into his communication peace on his ear, as he flicked the safety off on his weapon.

Sol'yc met up with A'den and Racin at the edge of a grove of trees near the south west corner of the compound. "alright you guys ready for this?" Sol'yc asked as he double checked his gear. "I was born ready for this." A'den said as readied to launch the E.M.P grenade. Sol'yc shook his head "you saw what we are up against right?" A'den shrugged "just ca'tarins" Sol'yc sighed "have you ever fought an opponent that sees in inferred, is the size of a wookie and have been known to crush beskar like it was a mere ration tin?" A'den shook his head. "no?.." Sol'yc looked at the ground and sighed. "I thought so…so if we run into a berserker in there get out of the way and let Corsa and I handle it. Now on three lets go. One…" "how will we know if we run into a berserker?" Racin interrupted the count to ask. "trust me you'll know." Sol'yc replied. "now then ready" both Racin and A'den nodded. "good on three then, one...two…three…execute."

Right at that moment A'den launched his grenade and Corsa started dropping targets. The lights went out in the compound as the power was taken out in the compound. Sol'yc and A'den charged towards the compound wall as Racin took off with his jet pack and began suppressing the compound from above.

Sol'yc and A'den reached the wall without incident. "fire in the hole!" Sol'yc yelled out after he had placed a breaching charge. A'den got ready for the breach by getting ready to charge through the breach once it was formed. Sol'yc detonated the breaching charge allowing A'den to charge through the newly made hole.

After making through the breach in the wall A'den found cover behind several storage crates and began supplying covering fire. Charging through the breach right after A'den did, Sol'yc took cover behind the storage crates beside A'den and began shooting. Racin landed beside Sol'yc and started shooting. "Nice of you two to join the party."

"Corsa what have you got for me?" Sol'yc asked as he started engaging their enemy. One of the soldiers Sol'yc was shooting at, head exploded then dropped dead before Corsa replied. "you've got a mixture of humans and ca'tarins guarding the compound. There are only two humans left but there are four ca'tarins trying to flank you from your right. They should be on you any minute."

"Aright make sure we don't have any runners." Sol'yc said as he redirected A'den and Racin to start firing to their right. Not two seconds later four ca'tarins rounded the corner. " light'em up boys!" Sol'yc yelled as he dropped last human and turned to help A'den and Racin suppress the ca'tarins. "Concentrate your fire on one till it drops" Sol'yc said as he started firing controlled bursts at one of the ca'tarins that had hidden itself behind an excavator.

A'den helped Sol'yc form a concentrated field of fire on the ca'tarin that was pinned down behind the excavator. "keep me covered" Sol'yc said as he moved out from behind the crates he was using as cover and started working his way to the excavator, firing controlled bursts as he made his way to it. Dropping the ca'tarin as he reached the excavator, Sol'yc took cover behind it. "Move up I'll cover!" A'den moved up to building near Sol'yc position and started giving coving fire for Racin to move up next to Sol'yc. "How many are left Corsa?" Sol'yc asked as he ducked behind excavator to refresh his power mag.

Another ca'tarin dropped this time to Corsa's sniper fire. "There are two left." Corsa said as he located another target, steadied his breath and fired. "Better make that one but I don't have a shot on him." "Concentrate your fire on him flush him out of hiding!" Sol'yc said as he threw a thermal detonator at the building that the ca'tarin had taken cover behind. The detonator landed with in arms reach of the ca'tarin causing it to break cover and run from it in panic. All four mando's opened up on it at once. The ca'tarin started to go down after being hit multiple times by blaster fire. A'den fired a grenade at the ca'tarin, hitting it in the arm and detonating on impact.

Bits and peaces of ca'tarin began to rain down. Racin started to laugh. "I think you got it." He said as he walked out from behind cover to examine. A'den and Sol'yc left their cover and joined him. "that was a bit over kill." Sol'yc stated as he nudged one of the larger peaces with the muzzle of his blaster. A'den chuckled at the comment. "it got the job done didn't it?"

Sol'yc was about to reply when he was interrupted by Corsa. "heads up you've got a Ca'tarin coming from the far north east corner building, hundred meters and closing." A'den quickly turned to look in the directon mentioned only to see a very large ca'tarin charging at them and a crate flying start at him. With no time to react the crate hit A'den square in the chest knocking him down and out for the count. The ca'tarin continued its charge, letting out a deafening roar as it came at them. "get out of the way!" Sol'yc yelled as he shoved Racin out of his way and started shooting at the ca'tarin. The blaster bolts were merely absorbed into the ca'tarin's skin as it continued to charge. The ca'tarin plowed over Sol'yc and was on top of Racin with in several steps. Racin was able to get a few shots off before his blaster was out of hands.

Racin tried to put up a fight but the ca'tarin was easily twice his size and over powered him without much effort. "I have to get away! I can't die like this!" Racin thought to himself as he struggled to get from the ca'tarin. He could feel his armor being crushed, his ribs all broken now. The T shaped visor of his helmet was shattered and the bones in his face were all but pulverized. All that he was able to see was a dark blue blur of the ca'tarin above him. He could hear some one screaming out in pain as he was being beaten on, then realized it was him. He managed to crawl from the ca'tarin for a moment and attempted to fly away with his jet pack. He got about a meter off the ground only to grabbed by the ankle slammed into the ground again.

Corsa fired several shoots at the charging berserker only to have the same affects as Sol'yc's shots had, nothing. He could hear Racin screaming over the coms. He fired a few more shots at the ca'tarin but his accuracy was off. Corsa was panicking too much to shoot correctly. "come on Sol'yc get up!" he yelled over the coms but Sol'yc didn't move he was either dead or unconscious. His panic increased. Then Corsa remembered something Sol'yc said to him once. "Sometimes the only way to save the ones you care about is to not care about them." Corsa switched off his coms and took a breath and let it out then repeted it a few time as he drew upon the force to calm him down and help him aim. He breathed in then let out a half breath then fired. His shot hit the ca'tarin in the left eye, causing it to howl in pain and roll off of Racin clutching it's eye.

Sol'yc lay on the ground unconscious he had landed on his head hard when the ca'tarin went through him to get to Racin. His breathing had stopped and his heart rate was almost none existent. He found himself surrounded by a bright light. "cyar'ika" he heard someone whisper to him. He turned in the direction that he taught it came from and saw a redheaded woman appear before him. "Please tell me it's my time, because every moment I live is a moment I'm away from you. Ka'mel" Sol'yc pleaded. The red headed woman had been smiling but after hearing his plea her face began to sadden. Her bright green eyes softened, her low cut cheeks that were raised in a smile dropped to a frown. She wrinkled and unwrinkled her button nose like she was trying not to cry. "do not be sad cyar'ika we will be together again soon." The woman said as she walked up to Sol'yc her gray robes flowing around her as she walked to him. "but our people need you and you made a promise remember." She said as she started petting the stubble on his strong jaw line. Sol'yc's ice blue eyes had softened from his normally cold hard stair. "Please don't make me go." The woman kissed him on the lips, causing him to take a deep breath like he hadn't been breathing the entire time. "I'm sorry cyar'ika but you must." Something punched Sol'yc in the chest as the woman and the light began to fade. "No! Don't leave me again!" he screamed as he tried crabbing on to her but something punched him in the chest again. "Please don't leave me" Sol'yc whispered as he opened his eyes. The vision was gone. He could hear the sound of a heavy rain hitting against his armor. Sitting up Sol'yc looked around and saw the ca'tarin on the ground holding its left eye. Getting up he pulled the slug thrower he used as his side arm out of its thigh holster on his right leg. Walking up behind the ca'tarin he pointed the pistol at it.

Amongst all the pain the ca'tarin was able to hear foots steeps behind it and turned to look with its good eye. Seeing the weapon pointed at its head it knew it was over. "you should have killed me" Sol'yc said then pulled the trigger. The slug tore through the ca'tarin's blaster resistant skin and straight out the other side of its head sending it's pitch black blood and brain spraying out the exit wound. The ca'tarin fell in a lifeless heap on the ground which Sol'yc proceeded to stand over it and empty the rest of slug thrower's magazine into it.


End file.
